


Une crémaillère d'enfer

by Destrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Party, F/M, Gossip, Humor, Investigations, Rampage - Freeform, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destrange/pseuds/Destrange
Summary: Harry et Pansy emménagent ensemble et organisent leur crémaillère. Malgré des risques conséquents, ils invitent les Gryffondor ET les Serpentard ! Quelques heures plus tard, les urgences de Ste Mangouste sont débordées. L'apprentie médicomage Susan Bones et l'affreux guérisseur-en-chef Septimus Akrimony mènent les interrogatoires !
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter





	Une crémaillère d'enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !
> 
> Un tout petit peu de romance au travers de quelques pairing, mais au second plan, car c'est vraiment un prétexte pour écrire un peu d'humour. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Les cinq chapitres et les cinq bonus sont déjà écrits. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont contribué à la correction de ce chapitre.
> 
> Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartienne, ainsi qu'un OC que vous découvrirez dès le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Barricader et espérer atteindre l'aube

12 square Grimmaurd, deux heures, quatorze minutes et deux secondes avant impact !

« Tu sais Pansy, nous pouvons encore tout annuler.

— Certainement pas Potter, j'aurai ma fête de crémaillère !

— Mais nous pourrions en faire deux, au lieu d'une seule, proposa Harry une énième fois.

— Une pour les Serpentard et une pour les autres ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ne serait une vraie crémaillère ! Et puis, je t'ai demandé avant d'envoyer les invitations. Tu étais d'accord. Un vrai Gryffondor ne revient pas sur sa parole, mon chou.

— Tu m'as arraché cette promesse avant mon quatrième café de la matinée. C'était vraiment serpentard de ta part, Pansy.

— C'est quand même tordant que nos braves aurors ne sont, en fait, pas du matin » ricana-t-elle sans le moindre remord.

Harry soupira, agacé. Il avait rarement gain de cause face à sa copine.

« Tu as perdu ton courage ? lui lança-t-elle malicieusement.

— Sûr que tu n'as pas perdu ta langue fourchue et acérée toi ! répliqua-t-il piqué au vif

— Je veux fêter notre installation avec tous nos amis » lui souffla Pansy en battant langoureusement des cils.

L'indignation de son petit ami fondit comme de la neige au soleil, mais le temps se couvrit !

« La moitié a décliné ! Les anciens Pousouffle ont refusé de contribuer à relancer une nouvelle guerre. Les Serdaigle ont tous trouvé des excuses très plausibles.

— Sauf Loufoca ! Grâce à son copain, Rob c'est ça ?

— Rolf, corrigea machinalement Harry. Et c'est Luna, pas Loufoca !

— Oui c'est pareil ! Il nous a répondu qu'il lui rappellerait de venir.

— Parce qu'il est américain. [1] Il ne sait pas dans quel traquenard elle va tomber. Mais à part elle, tes Serpentard ont cédé pour mettre fin à ton harcèlement et les Gryffondor ont eu le courage… non la témérité d'accepter !

— Tout se passera très bien mon lionceau adoré, répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Granger et Théodore nous aideront à éviter les accidents, et puis mon grand auror, pourfendeur de mages noirs, réussira bien à calmer quelques provocations, non ? »

Harry gémit, absolument pas convaincu. Même la mention d'Hermione et de Nott ne parvenait pas à le rassurer.

« Blaise tourne autour de Ginny, souffla Harry. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de provoquer Ron qui partira au quart de tour. Malefoy, eh bien c'est Malefoy ! George et Lee vont sans doute ramener des nouveautés de la boutique. Flint en fera sûrement les frais. Pourquoi tu l'as invité celui-là déjà ?

— C'est mon cousin. Goyle aussi. Je n'allais pas les laisser à l'écart quand même !

— Donc Flint sera assassiné par les prototypes Weasley, continua Harry. Sauf si Olivier Dubois réussit à les devancer.

— Katie parviendra à le retenir, elle le tient par les…

— Pansy !

— Ça ira très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

— Parvati et Lavande vont affronter tes amies Tracey et Daphné.

— Pas si on les lance sur la mode, voyons !

— Heureusement que Bulstrode ne vient pas.

— Daphné m'a demandé si elle pouvait ramener sa petite sœur Astoria au fait. J'ai accepté bien sûr. Du côté Gryffondor, tes amis Londubat et Thomas sauront contrôler l'Irlandais.

— Tu crois qu'un peintre et un botaniste parviendront à entraver un pyromane ? Pire, Seamus est devenu fabricant de feux d'artifices et fournisseur de la boutique Weasley ! Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que ça termine bien. Ça va être un carnage !

— Bon écoute mon lion, dit-elle en enlaçant Harry. Je veux faire cette crémaillère, souffla-t-elle en apposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Mais…

— Tu sais que je t'aime.

— Oui mais…

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? chantonna-t-elle à son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe.

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je sois heureuse ?

— Oui.

— Que je fête mon installation avec toi ?

— Bien sûr.

— Alors nous sommes d'accord mon chou ?

— Ou… oui

— Tu viens m'aider à préparer la réception ?

— Mais Pansy…

— Tu veux que je fasse grève ? dit-elle en relâchant légèrement son étreinte.

— Non !

— Nous allons devoir prendre quelques précautions pour que la fête se passe bien mais elle aura lieu. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?

— Oui.

— Merci » souffla-t-elle.

Pansy sut qu'elle avait gagné. Harry sut qu'il avait perdu. Et surtout il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce désastre. Il se demanda si la maison serait encore debout demain, pas sûr, et même en admettant qu'elle tienne, dans quel état serait-elle ?

« On laisse les elfes terminer le ménage et la collation. J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger les endroits les plus sensibles de la maison.

— Bien.

— Kreatur, appela Pansy avec dédain. Où es-tu immonde bestiole ?

— Pansy !

— Quoi, tu le détestes encore plus que moi cet elfe dégoûtant. Et puis Granger n'est pas là, tu n'as personne à impressionner avec vos grands principes.

— La maîtresse m'a appelé ? grogna le vieil elfe.

— Où en sont les préparatifs charogne ?

— Pansy !

— Alors ?

— Le ménage des pièces à vivre est terminé. Les vins, les spiritueux et les atroces boissons de sang-de-bourbes sont prêts. L'elfe des Parkinson est en train de terminer les derniers plats. Il reste deux chambres à préparer, grogna Kreatur.

— Bien au moins, nous aurons de la nourriture d'excellente qualité puisque Lila s'en charge ! Tu as intérêt à ce que les chambres soient parfaites, sinon c'est Lila qui les fera la prochaine fois. Maintenant, disparais elfe de malheur, tu endommages mes yeux si délicats ! »

L'elfe disparut en maudissant ces traitres-à-leur-sang de maîtres.

« Pansy, cesse d'être aussi désagréable avec lui et de les mettre en concurrence.

— C'est le seul moyen de le faire travailler. Il passait son temps à saboter le travail avant que je le prenne en main, alors tu devrais me remercier. Et encore une fois, Granger n'est pas là, pour le moment du moins.

— Mais quand même.

— Bon on commence par où ?

— Notre chambre. Je suis sûr que tes amis George et Lee Jordan essayeront de laisser de mauvaises surprises dans notre chambre. Merlin sait combien de temps j'ai mis pour trouver ces délicieux tons verts qui honorent la maison Serpentard et accessoirement tes jolis yeux.

— C'est vrai que Ron a fait une crise cardiaque en la voyant. Sûr qu'il en parlé à George.

— Il faut absolument les empêcher d'entrer.

— Impossible.

— Potter !

— Je suis sérieux. Fred, George et Lee étaient parmi les plus brillants de leur promotion en charmes et métamorphose. Ce n'est pas parce que les jumeaux n'ont pas passé leurs ASPIC qu'ils n'étaient pas forts. Loin de là. S'ils veulent entrer, ils entreront.

— Alors tu baisses les bras ? s'exclama Pansy indignée.

— Non, j'avais prévu de revenir avec Bill Weasley et un de mes collègues pour procéder au déminage après coup.

— Sérieusement et en attendant ? Nous n'irons pas dormir chez mes parents, ou pire au Terrier.

— Je pensais descendre à l'hôtel.

— Tu es vraiment terrifié on dirait.

— Vigilance constante ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne ferait pas de commentaire sur l'auror cinglé qui avait envoyé son grand-père à Azkaban pendant la première guerre.

« Bon, pourquoi pas. Quel hôtel ?

— Le George V.

— Je ne connais pas. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un hôtel miteux pour pauvres ?

— C'est un hôtel de luxe londonien. Ton auguste personne n'a rien à craindre. Et puis il est assez discret, c'est du côté moldu.

Pansy avait violemment sursauté.

— Chez les moldus, tu es fou ! Je n'irai pas !

— Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Et puis tu n'as pas peur d'aller chez les moldus pour faire des heures de shopping et pour aller au bar.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, là il faut vivre avec eux, dormir au milieu. Je ne saurais pas… et s'ils voient ou entendent quoi que ce soit.

— Tu ne sais pas jeter un sortilège de confusion ? Je te pensais meilleure que ça mon cœur.

— Je sais en lancer, c'est juste que…

— Alors où est le problème ? Tu préfères servir de cobaye pour Lee Jordan ? Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où il t'a piégée ?

— Oui, répondit-elle horrifiée. On prendra la fuite. »

Elle réfléchit puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre.

« Mais il faut bien que nous dressions quelques protections. Au moins pour qu'ils se cassent les dents dessus.

— En fait, on pourrait laisser comme ça, proposa Harry.

— Mais tu es fou…

— A leur place, je ferais sauter toutes les protections par sécurité avant de placer des pièges. Il y a un petit espoir qu'en ne détectant rien, ils ne prennent pas trop de risques.

— Est-ce que je déteindrais sur toi Potter ?

— Un peu mais c'est surtout mon binôme chez les aurors en fait, expliqua Harry amusé. Nous serons à l'abri à l'hôtel de toute façon.

— Mmmouai.

— Quels sont les autres endroits stratégiques ? Le garde-manger, la salle de bain, commença Harry.

— Mes deux dressings, la salle réservée à mes chaussures évidemment. La bibliothèque ! Merlin, s'il arrive quelque-chose à la bibliothèque, Hermione et Théo nous fouetteront en place publique !

— Du calme, j'ai proposé à Hermione de protéger elle-même la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir de problèmes de ce côté.

— Elle est venue ?

— Oui, hier. Quand tu as pris le thé chez les Greengrass ou quand tu étais au spa. Je ne sais plus. Enfin c'était avant que tu dévalises ces deux boutiques.

— Eh ! Je ne dis rien quand tu claques tes Gallions en balais de course et de collection ! D'ailleurs, ils peuvent jouer un sale tour à tes 20 merveilleux balais !

— Heu seulement 11 Pansy chérie, corrigea Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les ai évacués au manoir Londubat. A charge de revanche, quand nous avions accordé l'asile au contenu des deux serres préférées de Neville. Tu te rappelles, c'était par sécurité lors de son anniversaire.

— Tu crois qu'il accepterait de planquer mes robes et mes chaussures préférées ? Enfin non, je vais demander à Daphné. Pas question que ton Londubat touche à mes affaires avec ces gros doigts malhabiles !

— C'est parce que tes habits n'ont pas la douceur des plantes carnivores Pansy.

— C'est ça !

— Bon, il faut protéger la salle de bain. »

Harry et Pansy entrèrent dans la salle d'eau attenante à leur chambre. Ils examinèrent en détail la pièce en tentant de prévoir les sales tours made in Weasley et spécial Zabini. Tout un programme !

« Ils peuvent jouer sur l'eau chaude et l'eau froide, supposa Pansy.

— Pas assez original, répondit aussitôt Harry.

— Des serviettes étrangleuses ?

— Ils tiennent Farces pour sorciers facétieux pas Barjow & Beurk voyons !

— N'essaie pas de freiner mon inspiration créatrice Potter !

— Il y a moyen de faire beaucoup déjà avec le dentifrice, les shampoings, les déodorants, les potions anti-gueule de bois. Sans compter tes parfums, tes crèmes pour la peau, ton eyeliner, vernis à ongles et tout ton arsenal.

— Arsenal qui est super utile pour te rendre fou mon chou.

— Mais comment les protéger ? demanda Harry en rosissant.

— Je suis partisane d'interdire l'entrée ! Fidelitas ?

— Ce sort est horriblement compliqué ! ça n'en vaut pas la peine hors période de guerre. Et puis tu serais bien capable de vendre la mèche avec deux trois verres donc c'est inutile.

— Alors il faut savoir ce qu'ils auront touché et les balancer par sécurité. Ça se remplace. Enfin sauf mon souffle de vélane n°5 et mon rouge à lèvre et…

— Je te rachèterai tout le nécessaire, même si c'est du mascara gorgone n°18 !

— Oh ça va hein !

— Il faut des sortilèges de détection assez discrets, proposa Harry.

— Je peux même rajouter des sorts pour masquer la signature magique.

— Faisons comme ça. »

Ils lancèrent un grand nombre de charmes. Pansy les dissimula habilement pendant que Harry bardait la porte de sortilèges et de protections. Celles-ci tomberaient sans doute. Il fallait juste espérer que les charmes parviennent à indiquer où iraient George et Lee dans la salle de bain.

Harry voulut aider sa copine à protéger les deux dressings et le royaume de la chaussure. Mais comme ceux-ci avaient des notions de priorité bien différentes, Harry jeta l'éponge et lui donna carte blanche pour protéger ses affaires. Il se rappela à temps de lui interdire d'utiliser toute forme de magie noire, quand même !

Harry descendit à la cuisine et ordonna à Kreatur et Lila, l'elfe de Pansy, de bien protéger le garde-manger pendant la soirée. Il dut remonter en urgence, lorsque Pansy l'appela à grands cris. Elle avait changé d'avis. Ses protections ne suffiraient pas. Elle confia à Harry la mission d'emmener chez Daphné ses robes préférées, les tenues les plus chères, les cadeaux familiaux, les robes pour les réceptions importantes etc.

Harry entreprit donc la mort dans l'âme de faire des allers et retours au manoir Greengrass. En transplanant évidemment, car il était impensable de risquer d'utiliser la cheminée. Jamais la suie ne devait souiller les magnifiques chefs-d'œuvre appartenant à Pansy ! Il ignora les regards moqueurs de Daphné et Astoria. Le manoir devint également le refuge d'une quarantaine de paires de chaussures pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui détestait transplaner.

Il était temps car il restait environ une heure avant l'heure fatidique.

Harry regardait avec terreur les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer inexorablement vers la soirée. Il prit une douche, se changea et aida les deux elfes à achever les décorations et le buffet. Plus précisément, à empêcher Pansy de tout changer à la dernière minute. Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait pas rédigé son testament mais à l'exception de ce détail la soirée était prête avec vingt minutes d'avance ! Evidemment, Pansy n'était pas de cet avis mais Harry l'avait immobilisée dans un coin de la cuisine [mais à quoi pensez-vous donc bande de pervers(e) ! ]. Pansy était donc assise et savourait un massage de la nuque bien mérité !

Sans surprise, Hermione et Théodore arrivèrent dix minutes en avance. Hermione s'extasia devant la décoration et le buffet. Elle se précipita pour féliciter les elfes et lança un regard désapprobateur à Harry et Pansy.

Théodore observa la scène avec un air malicieux et demanda à s'absenter. Il avait pensé à un sortilège de protection original, et pas du tout dangereux, pour contribuer à la pérennité du temple du savoir hérité de la famille Black. Hermione ne perdit pas le nord, elle lui interdit immédiatement l'usage de la magie noire. Le jeune Nott expliqua que son idée n'était pas inscrite dans le registre des sorts prohibés du ministère de la magie.

« On va dire que ça s'apparente à de la magie grise, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

— Blanche ou rien du tout ! rétorqua Harry inflexible.

— Gris clair ? proposa Théodore innocemment.

— Ça marche, accepta Harry un peu vite.

— J'y vais » répondit Théodore satisfait.

Le jeune Nott tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les étages. Harry eut clairement l'impression de s'être fait rouler. Il en eut la confirmation en croisant le regard amusé de Pansy et résigné d'Hermione. Il allait rejoindre Théodore quand les invités suivants sonnèrent à la porte.

Le carnage allait bientôt commencer.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Bon, j'ai eu une remarque à propos de la nationalité de Rolf. Il est britannique en fait. Ce qui fait qu'il saurait que Luna risque sa vie en allant à la crémaillère. Comme il est intelligent, il oublierait « accidentellement » de rappeler à Luna d'y aller… et ça casse mon histoire après… donc Rolf est américain le temps de cette fic. Merci de votre indulgence ^^
> 
> Alors à votre avis :
> 
> Est-ce que Drago va réussir là où Voldy a lamentablement échoué auprès de Harry ?
> 
> Est-ce que les tripes de Théodore serviront à Ron pour étrangler Blaise ?
> 
> Qui de Flint ou d'Olivier Dubois terminera à Ste Mangouste ? L'autre visitera-t-il Azkaban ? (hôtel noté 5 inferi par mage noir magazine)
> 
> A quel point les protections de Théodore et de Pansy sont dangereuses ?
> 
> Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de sang pour repeindre entièrement la cuisine à l'issue de la soirée ?
> 
> Certaines de ces questions trouveront une réponse dans les chapitres suivants !
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, vous commencerez à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Harry tente d'expliquer sa version aux guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste…
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
